


I Know About Popular

by caity_ski



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Almost Kiss, Dancing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Party, boys fighting over you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Popularity is hard and sometimes you have to choose to hang out with one friend over another.  They don't always like that though and may throw a party to see you.  They may crash a party to see you.  They may ruin a party to see you. It is kind of fun to be fought over by two cute boys though





	I Know About Popular

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rough draft and no I will not fix it. I accept no criticism

You had agreed the night before to hang out with Marvus today. He said he was hosting an event and wanted you to come as a date to keep some of his more aggressive fans away. You told him you weren’t sure how intimidating you would be or how useful you’d be in deterring others, but he’d insisted. And you were kind of excited at the idea of getting to go to a big party. 

 

Marvus had an outfit delivered to you early that very night, you were shocked at how well it fit and how fucking amazing you looked in it. You’d have to give him props, you didn’t really think purple would suit your complexion, but it did.

 

Some earlier tips on hair and make-up from Tagora and Stelsa and you were ready to go. As you slid into the limo Marvus had sent, a message from Mallek popped up. He was inviting you over to hang out. You told him you’d have to catch up with him later as you were on your way out for the night. You apologized and sent a selfie of you pouting to show you were really sorry (and to secretly maybe show him how good you were looking but you’d never admit that or anything). 

 

You were a little worried when he didn’t respond but were soon too distracted to think of it. You pulled up to a large venue where other high bloods were mingling. There were many purple and indigos present, as well as a few sea dwellers. You shrunk back in the limo, suddenly uncertain about this and considering going to hang with Mallek where you knew you’d be safe.

 

“Dere u iz lil buddy!” The excited face of Marvus appears in your immediate line of vision, or more accurately takes up your entire range of sight. He’s grinning and backing up, offering his hand to you. You take it, gratefully, and feel your fears leave you as your skin makes contact with his. Marvus shivers a little and winks. “Alwayz 4get how hot u r. Ur skin’s p f**kin warm too.” He says with a wink. 

 

You feel your face flush and you chuckle, thanking him as he links your arm in his and leads you to the entrance. You can feel eyes on you and Marvus, your anxiety begins to spike. You press yourself closer to Marvus to keep from losing your nerve. 

 

“U finna be safe here, no worries 4 my lil miracle.” Marvus assures, patting your hand reassuringly. You smile and nod. “I trust you.” You give his arm a squeeze.

 

You pass a large indigo at the door who’s holding a tablet. He gives Marvus a nod as you enter into a large foyer. You’re almost blinded by the amount of gold. It’s hard for you to focus on anything in this room, it all seems so glamourous and somehow more alien than anything else you’d seen since arriving on Alternia. 

 

“What is this party for, again?” You ask trying to keep your mind occupied. 

 

“Just a lil thang 4 all my brohimes, jugg-a-sistas, and supportrz, u heard?”

 

“So, like a networking or fundraising event for your music?”

 

“No doubt! Got pleny a ca$$h munny, but to keep the sponsors feelin gravy we give em a shin dig 4 dem 2 jerk dey bulges 2.” He tells you with a grin and a wink.

 

You laugh and shake your head. “Being famous must be so hard.” You joke giving his arm another squeeze. 

 

Marvus laughs loudly, and smiles widely down at you. “I liek u lil bizznatch.”

 

“Glad to hear that.” You tease, removing yourself from him to take a better look around the room – ensuring you maintain a short distance from your date and apparent host. There are fewer people paying attention to you now as they seem to be greeting Marvus, thanking him for inviting them, and other pleasantries. 

 

You’re impressed with his ability to maintain a friendly face amongst so much blatant pandering. He catches your eye and winks, you chuckle and shoot him a thumbs up. 

 

Marvus excuses himself from his guests and makes his way to your side. “Lookin hella fine by deh way. Itz a good color on you.” He says, as his finger trails along your neckline. “Can’t help but think it’d look even betta on my f-”

 

“I TOLD YOU, YOU’RE NOT ON THE LIST!” The loud voice of the door attendant pulls your attention away from Marvus. You’re surprised to see Mallek at the door, slipping past the man holding the list.

 

“Check again, it’s under Adalov.” Mallek says, his eyes scanning the room before locking on you. A large grin cuts across his face as he confidently strides towards you. He’s entirely out of place in his hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.

 

The door man makes a move to grab him but stops short. “Hey! get ba-oh…here it is.” He mutters, turning back to the line of those trying to get in.

 

Mallek quickly makes his way to you and you can’t help but smile, it was nice to see another familiar face. His arms are out for a hug and you gladly accept. Mallek rocks you both side to side as he hugs you tightly. He feels safe and smells like home. 

 

Mallek pulls away, only a bit and looks you over, his signature grin in place. “You look good Robo-buddy, not too hip on the color but the outfit itself?” He lets out a low whistle and you chuckle, giving his arm a playful punch.

 

“I didn’t think this is where you’d be tonight. I thought you were hanging out at home! What are you doing here?” You ask excitedly.

 

“Ye bro, wat r u doin here?” Marvus asks his grin sharp as he wraps an arm around your shoulders and all but pulls you from Mallek’s arms. “Dun member inviting u” He adds.

 

Mallek shrugs, his smile easy. “I was on the list.” He tells Marvus, Mallek’s attention turns back to you but the lights dim and a loud track begins to play before he can say anything.

 

Marvus leans in close to you, his lips beside your ear as he excitedly whispers, “Dis our song, buddy!” He’s pulling you along to the dance floor and you can’t help but laugh at his excitement. 

 

It’s a fast-paced song and while you aren’t the best dancer it’s easy to follow Marvus’ lead as he spins you around the floor. You gleefully laugh as he dips you and lifts you into an aerial twirl. You gasp and grip tightly to him laughing harder as your adrenaline increases.

 

Marvus sets you down with your back to his chest and you can feel him starting to gyrate and grind against you. Another hand grabs your waist and spins you against a hoodie clad chest. “Cutting in.” Mallek mutters, taking a hand in yours and all but waltzing you away from a frowning Marvus. You’re a little dizzy from the twirling and rising heat of the room so you don’t protest being taken from one friend by another. 

 

You rest your head against Mallek’s chest as he rocks you both back and forth, he’s clearly a less talented dancer, and you can see him tripping over his feet a little but you appreciate his effort. It’s cute how hard he’s trying. Your arms are wrapped around his neck and his hang loosely around your waist. You can hear the quietest of purrs starting in his throat and smile to yourself. 

 

“U lookin a lil flushed dere babe, howz aboutta drink?” Marvus offers you with a glass of something in his hand, as he somehow materializes between Mallek and yourself. You’re warm and parched and gratefully take it from him with a ‘thank you.’

 

Your mouth is filled with the overly sweet taste of Faygo, but it’s cool and refreshing. An arm slides across your shoulders and you’re turned towards a large door. “Let’s get some air.” Mallek whispers, his hand slipping to your lower back as he leads you towards the balcony.

 

Getting some air sounds nice and you’re happy to get a fresh breath. As you make your way the songs change to a much slower track. A gentle tap at your shoulder has you turning in Mallek’s arm to face Marvus again.

 

“Can I get one more dance b4 u go out?” Marvus asks, his hand falling from your shoulder to your hand, his fingers lacing with yours. Your heart strings are pulled as Marvus pouts and you can’t help but give in. 

 

“Alright, one more dance. Then a break!” You tell him, smiling.

 

Marvus grins and places his free hand over his heart. “Itz a promise.” 

 

“I’ll be back in a bit if you want to wait out there.” You tell Mallek who’s frowning. He quickly changes his expression when he realizes you’re looking at him and smiles. 

 

“Of course. Have fun.” Mallek teases.

 

You shake your head and smile as you allow Marvus to bring you back to the dance floor.

 

Marvus has a hand low on your waist and holds the other as he takes you both across the floor with wide motions. You smile and let the music and Marvus lead you along. You can feel Marvus pulling you closer to him, so your chests are against one another’s. 

 

Marvus tilts his head so his lips are beside your ear. “Gotta axe u sumthin babe.” Marvus says, his other hand slipping to also hold tightly to your waist. “Been thinkin abt u a lot an wanna kno if u wanna be a mofo’s ma-”  
\

AAHHHT AAHHT DEEPDEEPDEEPDEEP AAHHT AAHHT

 

The alarm that goes off is deafening, the lights go out and a dark red light floods the room with intermittent flashes of a blinding white light. A loud automated voice demands evacuation. You look around as best you can, hands covering your ears as your eyes strain to make out the shapes around you. The flashing of the lights begins to make you feel dizzy and you think you may pass out. 

 

You feel strong hands grab your arms and jump, a familiar voice in your ear tells you to relax and that it’s time to go. You desperately cling to whoever it is as they pull you towards what you assume is the exit. 

 

When you make it outside of the building you feel your body relaxing. A solid pair of arms are still holding you close and you grip the shirt of your savior. “You doing ok?” You hear them ask in a gentle voice. You feel yourself relax completely as you look up, and though your vision is blurred, you can easily make out the shape of Mallek’s face. 

 

You nod and bury your face in his chest. “I’m alright, just can’t see.” You say with a chuckle. You feel Mallek’s chest shake with laughter. “I think I’ll survive though.” You tell him.

 

“You will, you’re the strongest person I know.” He says quietly, claws lightly rubbing up and down your back. “Want to recover at my hive? Snake dad will be happy to have you.” 

 

You let out a small hum and nod against him. “That sounds nice, thanks.” You pull away and smile at him, your vision slowly returning. You look beyond him and see Marvus talking to a group of people. He’s still smiling but you know him well enough now to see the distant look of disappointment in his eyes. “I just gotta say good-bye.” You tell Mallek, lightly pushing away and moving towards Marvus.

 

As you approach, Marvus’ smile loses a little luster but it seems sincerer in its sadness. “Hey, babe.” He greets quietly, a hand moving to muss your hair. 

 

You smile up at him and take his hand from your head to hold between your palms. “Sorry your party got busted. I know you were excited about it.” 

 

Marvus sighs and nods. “No big thang, u kno sumtimez sheet jus dun work.”

 

“Yeah but…still sucks. You going to be ok? Want me to stay and help or anything?”

 

Marvus shakes his head no. “Got plenty-o-peeps to do deh work, u dig?” He gives your hands a squeeze and presses his forehead to yours. “Thnks tho, appreciate u, lil babe.”

 

Your face heats up at the closeness and you nod. “Call me if you need anything, I’m here for you.”

 

Marvus nods, you can feel his grease paint rubbing against your skin. He holds eye contact for a moment before his eye lids start to lower, his head begins to tilt and you aren’t sure how to react or think.

 

“Ready to go?” Mallek’s hands are on your shoulders and lightly pulling you away from the tall clown. 

 

“Um…yeah” You mutter, throat dry. “Bye Marv.” You wave to the purple blood and follow Mallek’s instructions to where his scuttle buggy is waiting. 

 

As Mallek turns to walk away as well, he’s stopped by a harsh tap on his arm.

 

“Yo! Hacker boi.”

 

“Information specialist.” Mallek snaps with an angry tone, turning to face Marvus mid-step.

 

Marvus snorts and rolls his eyes, setting Mallek with a hard stare, his grin less lazy and decidedly more dangerous. “Dat wuz a real buldjrodd move back dere.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Marvus scoffs, his face setting into a heavy frown. “Buddy may be goin wit u 2nite, but dun b 4gettin who dey finna b seein those red heartz wit.”

 

“Me.” Mallek hisses, his hard glare betraying the easy going smirk he’d set back into place.

 

Marvus lets out a loud honking laugh. “Got mad respek for ur confidence, but gotta let a brother kno when he dedd wrong. Messiahs b on my mofxxkin side. Wat u got skinny blue?”

 

Mallek opens his mouth to speak but your voice rings out, calling his name and waving him towards you. Mallek’s grin turns sly as he winks at Marvus. “They’re what I got.”


End file.
